


Apollo/Sharon: some post-season 2 scribbles

by koalathebear



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear





	1. Fifth Columnist Blues

"This is getting to be a really bad habit," Apollo said through gritted teeth. "Will you try to stop moving like that?"

"Shut up, sir," Sharon whispered back as they tried to remain perfectly still in the extremely confined space.

"Manners," he said reprovingly. "Don't forget if we're found, we get killed, you'll get Downloaded. I on the other hand will be dead forever."

"If I'm found, I'll be boxed," she said glaring at him as he pressed her against the wall, his body hard against hers in the darkness. His mouth was so close to hers if she moved, their lips would be touching. He noticed that she kept her gaze averted to the side, even though it was clear that she was profoundly aware of him.

"At least it would mean an end to your model's neverending doe-eyed protests of loyalty," he taunted.

"I'm not surprised Dee left you," she hissed at him. "The Dee I knew, didn't tend to like assholes." They fell silent again as another Centurion passed by. "We're stuck with each other, so you can at least try to play nice - _partner_ ," Sharon told him.

"We can thank Anders for that," Apollo said bitterly. "I can't help thinking that he assigned us together because he's hoping you'll show your true colours and put a bullet in my head during a mission and blame the Cylons."

"Frak you. He trusts me, even if you don't. He makes me work with you because he knows I'll stop you doing reckless and stupid things."

"He's assigned a Toaster to watch over me?"

"I'm not loving the baby-sitting duties either, sir," she told him but then he covered her mouth with his hand as he heard a noise from outside the alcove. They had already made it into the installation located in a remote area of the New Caprican forest and successfully downloaded files from the computer. Hopefully the information would be of some value, Sharon's sources having told her that the data appeared to have something to do with the 'next step'. Their attempt to leave undetected had been thwarted and Apollo had been forced to pull them both into a tiny alcove that could barely fit one person let alone two.

After the guard walked past, Apollo didn't move his hand away so Sharon bit down hard. He shot her a deadly look.

"Don't be a brat, Sharon," he admonished her in a low voice, his blue eyes very cold.

"This brat keeps saving your worthless life," she retorted, her dark eyes glaring into his angrily. "I'm getting sick of the attitude, sir," she told him.

"And I'm getting sick of the way you keep calling me sir," he retorted.

"Well I'm getting sick of you," she countered.

Apollo's lips twitched despite himself. "And my response now is suppose to be what? 'So nyah'?"

"Whatever turns you on," she said insolently.

"I think Kara's been a really bad influence on you," Apollo muttered, turning his head slightly so that his lips were close to her cheek.

"Your arrogant manner would bring out the worst in anyone," she told him, glaring up at him.

"You've got a lot of nerve, all things considered."

"Oh, frak do we have to go through all that again? Yes, I'm a Cylon, yes I shot Adama, yes I did lots of really, really bad things. I'm sorry, I'm atoning, I'm moving on. Unlike you." Her voice simmered with frustration and anger.

"Sensitive. I was just going to say you've got a nerve calling me arrogant when you're pretty arrogant yourself," he pointed out mildly. "I seem to recall someone telling me that she was going to wipe the floor with me when it came to shooting?"

"Oh," she said in a subdued voice.

"And you're right."

"What?"

"I was an asshole. That's why Dee left me," he said startlingly.

Sharon froze at his unexpected confession, her dark eyes widening.

"The fact that you're so shocked that I was an asshole is really touching," he said, looking moved.

"No, I'm shocked that you're admitting to it," she whispered.

"Figures," he said ruefully and Sharon smiled.

"You're ok sometimes."

"Only sometimes."

"I think you saved my life last time," she said softly.

"Must have been an accident," he taunted her.

"No doubt," she replied, her eyes not moving from his. His gaze dropped down, lingering on the fullness of her mouth. She saw his pupils dilate, felt his breathing quicken.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Coast is clear - let's get out of here."

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head slightly as if to clear his thoughts. He didn't move and Sharon's face was very serious for a moment. Then, without warning, her soft mouth pressed against his momentarily. 

His eyes widened. "What the frak was that?"

"Just curious," she said, smiling to herself as she pushed past him out of the alcove. "Close your mouth, sir."

"And it gets worse ..." Apollo muttered grimly to himself as he followed close behind.


	2. Conversation

  


"How much longer?"

Sharon glanced down. "Fifteen minutes, sir." she said curtly. The tension thrummed through them as they waited. "The Raptor will be ready in no time."

"Thanks for the reassurance." Apollo said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Sharon said and stared down at the floor, waiting.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her again for the thousandth time.

Sharon closed her eyes and sighed. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to go through this again, sir. Whatever I say, you won't believe me. So let's drop it. Have faith in the fact that you can kill me before I do anything to jeopardise the mission."

"Yesterday - why did you kiss me?" he asked her abruptly.

"No reason," she said, flushing slightly and looking away. There was something endearingly vulnerable about the blush and Apollo fell silent for a long moment before speaking again.

"What was it like to be downloaded?" he asked her curiously and Sharon looked down at her hands. She shrugged and said in a small voice. "At first, it was terrifying. Overwhelming. Then gradually, it got better. My body felt stiff as I got used to the new body. Even though it's an identical body, for a long while it felt awkward. I kept knocking things over, tripping over."

"And what else? You start again? Let go of all of your past worries, remorse or guilt? Forget about your past sins?" Apollo taunted her. Sharon glanced over at him, her dark eyes very calm and steady.

"No. All of that stays with you through the whole process, commander," she told him quietly. "I had trouble re-integrating after the download. I'm Number Eight," she told him with a wry smile. 

"So you want me to call you Eight?"

"No!" she said immediately. "I'm Sharon. I don't want to be anyone or anything else. A lot of my memories aren't real, but a lot of them are."

"The reintegration problems, what did you mean by that?"

"The others were going to box me - put my memories in cold storage." 

"That's a civilised way to deal with emotional problems - then again, it's not as though you're human," Apollo jibed.

_Now you're just a broken machine who thinks she's a human. But you're not a human, Sharon, and you never will be._

Sharon's head dropped lower, her dark hair falling against her cheek to hide her expression.

"I went back to my old place. They sent a Six to help me with my adjustment problems. She said she knew who she was, that she had lived on Caprica. I told her that that made her a really good liar."

"And what are you?"

"Nothing," Sharon said bleakly. "Everything was a lie. Down to the hand-carved Ithacan elephants my mother gave me on the day I left for the fleet academy. Everything was fabricated for my mission. There was nothing left of me."

Apollo looked confused. 

Sharon smiled at him. "You still don't get it. For me, the Galactica crew was my family. I love them .... they love ... loved me. I didn't pretend to feel something so I could screw people over. I betrayed them. I shot a man I loved. I frakked over another man, ruined his life. My 'real' nature took over. Do you know how that feels?"

_At least I'm not a murderer. I have a conscience. And I know the difference between right and wrong. A murderer is exactly what you are._

Apollo stared at Sharon silently. There were too many thoughts in his mind. Her dark eyes were bleak and filled with sorrow and regret.

"Sharon."

"Sir?"

Someone called out to them to tell them that it was time to move out, that the Raptor was ready. For a second, neither moved and they continued to stare at one another. 

Finally, Apollo rose and offered his hand to Sharon.

She hesitated before accepting but then took his hand.

"It's good to have you back on the team again," he said briefly as he pulled her to her feet and the two of them ran to the Raptor.


	3. Nameless Scribble

Prompted by this image

"You seem nervous, Sharon," Six commented, studying her narrowly.

"I'm fine," Sharon said abruptly, staring out into the crowd that filled the large auditorium.

"Sure you don't want to speak today?" Six asked her and Sharon grimaced wryly. 

"I'll leave that to you and Doral - you know I'm not one for public speaking."

"Shy little Sharon," Six purred, stroking her cheek lightly. "I thought you would have overcome that by now."

"Can't change one's basic nature," Sharon said with an artificial laugh. "Good luck for the speech - don't let Baltar run on for too long," Sharon suggested and walked down from the podium. She could hear the words over the microphone. Slogans and catchphrases like Cylon and Human integration, the peace process, harmony and reconciliation. She knew it for the rhetoric it was.

She walked down through the crowd, surveying the intent faces closely, her dark eyes flickering as she searched for a face she could have sworn she had glimpsed. As she passed a curtained off alcove by the pillars at the far end of the room, a hand shot out and gripped her wrist, jerking her behind the curtain abruptly.

"Sshhh!" Apollo's voice whispered in her ear.

"I knew I saw you," she hissed. "Are you out of your frakking mind? You can't be here! You'll be recognised and shot on sight!"

"I had to come," he said urgently. 

"Nothing's so important that you risk everything like this," she told him, her hand going up to touch his cheek before she even realised what she was doing.

"This is," he said grimly. "You have to leave with me now - during this speech when no one's paying attention."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion.

"They know about you - Six isn't your ally. She's turned on you. We intercepted a conversation this morning - they think you're defective. They're planning to box you."


	4. Reconciliation

I liked the above image but was stuck for a prompt when doing my Apollo/Sharon Scribbles Thanks to jazmin22 for her helpful prompt :) 

"Sharon?"

"Here," her low-pitched voice cut through the darkness and he saw her sitting calmly on top of two toolboxes that were located beside a large container. The store room was chill and uninviting but her face was still.

"Hey," he said in greeting.

"Hey yourself," she said, not moving as he approached her.

"Sorry the surroundings aren't particularly luxurious," he said with a grimace. 

Sharon shrugged. "Believe me, I've had worse." She slanted a mischevous smile at him. "Though I gotta ask, is this the best that the commander of the Pegasus can come up with?"

He gave his short laugh but there was no amusement in his yes. "At this stage yes. I don't really want anyone to know you're here. I'm not saying that I have any collaborators in my crew, but ...."

"I know, it's been a bit suspicious lately," Sharon said quietly. "Besides, if they find out you're harbouring me onboard - who knows how everyone will react."

"Yeah, there's that, too," he said quietly. "I brought you something to eat," he said putting a tray down nearby. "Again, it's kind of average."

"I appreciate it, sir," she said quietly. She was dressed very casually, loose trousers, a white tank top and her black hair loose about her slender shoulders.

"It's the least I can do," he said, coming to stand a short distance from her.

"Does the other Sharon know I'm here?" Sharon asked and Apollo shook his head.

"Not yet, I've told my father. He's not quite sure how she would react."

Sharon nodded. "Not surprising. My actions made life hard for her from what I can gather ..."

Apollo continued carefully. "After lights out, I'll take you to my quarters. It will be more comfortable there."

Sharon raised her eyebrows. "I wouldn't want to cramp your style - what about all your women?"

"Shut up, Sharon," Apollo said wearily. "I'm really not in the mood for your smartass remarks."

"Dee?"

"I've told you it's over."

"And Kara's with Anders .... and the girl you were Seeing on Cloud Nine?"

"How did you know about Shevon?" Apollo demanded abruptly, his jaw tightening.

"After I was downloaded, I learnt everything I could. I missed out on so much - I was trying to catch up. I found out about the Chief." Her eyes closed in momentary pain.

"He doesn't want to see you again."

"I know."

"And his wife's the one who blew you away in the first place."

"And I definitely know that, too," Sharon replied. "What the Chief and I had is long over," she told him although the tears gleaming in her eyes indicated that the pain still remained. She smiled wryly. "In my investigations, I even found out that my hero sought out hookers in his spare time." Apollo flinched.

"What are you talking about? I never asked you to think I was a hero."

"The great Apollo, son of Adama," Sharon said reminiscently. "Of course you were like a hero to me," she said with a shrug.

"A Cylon deifying a human? That's a bit strange," he challenged her and Sharon's dark eyes turned very bleak and shuttered. 

"I didn't know I was a Cylon," she whispered and raised her hand to touch her cheek absently.

"Wrong side," Apollo said abruptly and Sharon stared at him blankly. "This one," he said and reached out to run a fingertip down her right cheek. "The bullet wound was here ... on the right hand side," he told her harshly. 

Sharon's eyes widened.

Apollo would have drawn his hand away but she caught his wrist in a convulsive grip. "Apollo - I'm sorry," she whispered.

He stared at her steadily. "Adama's already forgiven you. In any case, I'm pretty certain you told me that you were through rehashing all that apology stuff," he said tightly. Notwithstanding his words, his blue eyes didn't move from hers.

"I tried to stop myself. I really did," she whispered.

His eyes widened. "Not an accident?" He asked and she shook her head.

|   
---|---  
  
"I know how to clean a gun without shooting myself," she told him, rolling her eyes at him.

"Maybe you didn't want to stop yourself enough," he told her before he could stop himself and Sharon lowered her head.

"I know it will never be enough." Sharon closed her eyes. "Take your weapon and blow me away like you're always threatening. End it."

"You can't die. Your consciousness will just transfer and you'll wake up in another body."

Sharon was silent for a moment. "No. They're boxing me remember? The plan was box my memories, kill this body," she told him. "Why didn't you just let that happen?" she asked him. He stared back silently and he could see himself reflected in the darkness of her eyes. 

When he didn't answer, she continued. "Give me a gun now, sir. I won't be downloaded. Then it will be over, I won't exist anymore and all this can end. I will end," she told him softly. 

She raised her hand and trailed it lightly down his bare arm. He felt the heat from her touch, as did she. Her fingertips slid along his skin softly in a slow caress.

"No," he said flatly. "Suicide is a coward's way out."

"You mean tell me you've never wished for death?" Sharon asked him sceptically. She tilted her head to one side, dark eyes soft yet questioning as he stepped closer to her. He didn't touch her back but his gaze slid across the bare skin of her shoulders, down her smooth brown skin, back across her watchful face. His gaze was more intimate than a caress and he knew she could see the banked hunger in his eyes.

"When we blew up the Resurrection Ship, I was floating in space for a while. My flight suit had a hole. I was venting air and I was almost out of oxygen. I covered it with my hand ..."

"And then?"

"Then I took my hand away," he said harshly, his mouth only inches from hers. The wanting was almost unbearable now.

"Why?"

|   
---|---  
  
"I didn't want to come back," he said bluntly.

"That was very cowardly of you," she whispered, moving her mouth further away and leaning back even as he leaned in towards her.

"Yes, it was," he agreed, leaning in further. His hand travelled down her skin caressingly, his mouth seeking hers. Her mouth was soft and pliant beneath his, clinging and yielding.

"Why did you come and save me today?" she asked him, her eyes closed as his lips travelled down her bare throat. His tongue licked at the saltiness of her flesh and she moaned slightly as his teeth nipped sharply at the softness of her skin.

"You know why, Sharon," he told her. Her eyes closed as his mouth found hers again and he pulled her down and pulled her closer so that he could deepen the kiss. His mouth was hot and hungry, hers was urgent and demanding. His tongue slid against hers, tasting of her and savouring.

"You're frakked in the head?" she suggested and then moaned as he bit down hard on her lower lip. He gave a short humourless laugh.

"Maybe," he conceded. When his hand slid beneath her tank-top to touch her warm flesh she didn't move away, merely muttered. 

"I'm not sure this is the best place ..."

"I'm done waiting," he said, his hand covering her breast and her fingers fumbled at the buckle of his trousers. Her mouth was hot against his, skilful and he could feel the want thrumming through her body. "Sharon ..." he whispered huskily.

"Adama's not going to be happy when you tell him you're falling in love with a Cylon," she said with a grimace.

"I'm not falling in love with a Cylon," Apollo said flatly.

Sharon flinched and started to pull away from him. "My mistake." 

Apollo's hands gripped her tight, not letting her move away from him.

"Yeah. Big mistake," he said hoarsely.

"Let go of me, sir," she told him in a tight voice, her hands pushing at his chest.

His eyes were fierce as they stared into hers. "I've already fallen," he told her. 

Her breath caught sharply and then there was soft and pleasurable silence as his mouth found hers again.

***

"Ssssh," Apollo whispered as he trailed slow, lazy kisses down Sharon's neck, sliding over her skin. She stirred slightly from the restricted confines of his bunk.

"What time is it?" she asked him drowsily.

"Still early, but Adama's onboard. I have to talk to him. I want you to stay here - don't go anywhere."

"I should go back to the storeroom," she said and began to sit up, pulling the sheets around herself to cover her nakedness.

"No," he said, lowering his mouth to hers to kiss her lingeringly. "I'll say you're in the storeroom but if anything goes wrong, I'll send word here."

"What?"

"I can't guarantee that he's not going to want you incarcerated for safety reasons."

"That's understandable, Apollo," she said, leaning forward to press a kiss to his shoulder. He kissed her again, lowering her back down to the bed, his body covering hers as he pulled the sheet away deliberately.

"You have to go," she reminded him even as she slid her hands over his bare skin with slow, possessiveness.

"I know," he said, thickly even as he sought her wicked mouth and lost himself in her welcoming heat once more.


End file.
